Comment tout s’écroule… et peut revenir
by chris87
Summary: Comment tout peut basculer en peu de temps... mais aussi comment on peut reprendre espoir rapidement... tout ça en quelque ligne et sur fond d'un sujet de grande importance... trop souvent passé sous silence


Comment tout s'écroule… et peut revenir

L'idée m'est venue suite au visionnage d'un clip sur les femmes dans la rue… J'étais révoltée après l'avoir vue… Les hommes n'ont pas non plus de conditions faciles dans ces cas là mais les femmes c'est encore plus le cas… Enfin je trouve en tout état de cause. Voici donc mon premier OS… je précise aussi que c'est un texte brut, sorti tout droit de l'inspiration et je pense aussi que c'est dans ces cas là que les impressions et sentiments sont les plus vrais

Bien évidemment inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas… mais les faits eux sont bien réels !

Surtout laissez vos impressions, vos sentiments et soyez objectifs !

Ps: merci à miss N qui se reconnaitra pour sa first lecture et ses premières impressions !

*************

Je me souviens encore il y a 3 jours, j'étais assise là par terre avec pour seul rempart entre mon corps et la froideur du goudron un simple carton tout mouillé et déchiqueté à moitié… Même avec mes 2 pulls, mon gros manteau, ma grosse écharpe et mon bonnet, j'étais gelée ! Chacun de mes muscles étaient engourdis et crispés par ce satané froid en ce jour pluvieux de décembre. Devant moi un vieux chapeau tout rabougrit me servait de porte pièce… et oui j'en étais réduite à faire la manche… moi Hermione Granger, celle que personne n'aurait soupçonné de se retrouver dans un tel cas… et pourtant il en avait fallu bien peu, surtout en ces temps difficile.

Tout avait commencé quelque mois plus tôt, j'avais alors perdu mon emploi dans un petit cabinet de médecin où j'étais assistante… Tout se passait bien pourtant et puis mon employeur prenant sa retraite et personne ne voulant reprendre je me suis retrouvée au chômage… Alors on se dit, « mais ce n'est pas grave demain j'irai voir en agence et dans les journaux et je trouverai bien quelques choses » ! Oui mais voilà, la santé économique de notre pays n'étant pas au beau fixe, l'emploi en pâtit… Et forcement ça devient compliqué, les patrons embauchant au compte goutte et pas n'importe qui. Alors forcément, il trouve toujours quelque chose, « pas assez d'expérience pour eux » ou « trop jeune » ou à l'inverse « trop d'expérience donc trop chère »… Bref toujours une excuse même insignifiante.

Alors pendant ce temps et bien je recevais quelques allocations… Oui mais là encore il y avait un hic. Avant j'avais un salaire plus qu'acceptable, donc une petite maison, plein de petits conforts superficiels mais qui avaient un coût et aussi une voiture… Le problème est que avec les faibles allocations, j'avais juste de quoi me payer à manger et à peine payer les factures d'eau et d'électricité alors étant en plus locataire et quand il fallait en plus payer le loyer, et bien le rouge apparaissait rapidement en bas de ma feuille de compte. Mais pourtant dans les premiers temps je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte, j'avais presque tendance à faire comme avant comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais voilà le fait est que le salaire avait été divisé par 3 ou 4 entre temps et qu'ainsi au bout d'un moment l'alarme a fini par sonner et me rappeler à l'ordre et alors là la chute a commencé vraiment… que ce soit celle de mon niveau de vie ou celle de mon moral. Alors forcément j'avais privilégié mes besoins vitaux, demandant délai sur délai à mon locataire… et bien sûr celui-ci en ayant eu marre avait commencé à me menacer… Alors et bien j'essayais de faire un effort pour boucler en plus les échéances… Mais ça devenait dur, de plus en plus dur et à un moment la menace devint réelle… cette lettre que je redoutais était arrivée dans ma boîte au lettre et avait asséné le coup de massue final.

« Avis d'expulsion »… Alors bien sûr je connaissais le blabla qu'il rabâche dans cette « jolie lettre »… et juste là à la fin, « vous devez avoir quitté les lieux dans une semaine »… Et voilà donc comment en 2 mois j'étais passée de vie paisible à vie cauchemar.

Je m'étais retrouvée du jour au lendemain assise sur ce trottoir et en plus il avait fallu que ce fût à la mauvais période… Quoi de mieux pour s'habituer…

Le pire de tout était d'être une femme dans ces conditions ! Car les violences gratuites, les coups, les insultes verbales voir même les viols, tout y passait… Et forcément que voulez vous faire des fois… ce n'était pas faute d'avoir du caractère, de la hargne quand ça arrivait mais le fait est que souvent ceux qui me le faisait étaient plus fort que moi, et donc si je résistais un tant soit peu, et bien ils finissaient par me frapper jusqu'à ce que je sombre souvent dans une demie inconscience… et que bien sûr, eux finissent alors par en profiter… Je me sentais alors souillée, salie et quelques pensées malsaines surgissaient, celle d'en finir parfois… Heureusement il y avait des gens qui essayaient de nous aider, en nous parlant, en nous apportant confort, soutien et nourriture et à l'occasion quelques vêtements… Mais ça n'enlevait pas tout, le corps restait quand même souillé, sale (au sens propre comme au sens figuré)… Et pour clôturer le tout les places en foyer valaient chère quand on sait en plus que les foyers pour femmes se comptent sur les doigts de la main… Alors là c'est clair, c'était la galère. Alors quand j'avais la chance de pouvoir y passer une nuit parce que ces gentils bénévoles du SAMU social me l'avaient proposé et bien c'était un vrai soulagement, et même si le confort y était rudimentaire, je savais l'apprécier. Dans un sens ça forme le caractère, ça renforce certain sentiment et ça durcie… mais ça fait aussi tellement mal qu'on ne le verrait parfois même pas! D'ailleurs, j'avais mon bénévole attitré, il s'appelait Harry, il était très gentil et il venait me voir le plus souvent que son bénévolat et son travail en dehors le lui permettait… Il me parlait alors, de tout et de rien mais évitait par tous les moyens les sujets sensibles quand on est comme ça… Alors même la pluie et le beau temps devenaient des discussions passionnantes. Et puis il avait un sourire qui me réchauffait, me réconfortait et me faisait du bien quand je le voyais, c'était un peu mon soleil au travers de mon ciel gris. Nous sommes devenus très amis et bien plus encore comme je vous le dirai par la suite. Et l'un des seuls sans doute… ! Car l'une des choses qui me blessait le plus était certainement le regard que me lançaient les gens en passant devant moi… Pour certain, il y avait de la haine parfois même un sentiment bestiale, ou alors une expression vile de supériorité comme si je n'étais qu'un esclave jetait en spectacle que les gens devaient détester. Mais plus encore c'est quand parfois il n'y avait même pas de regard… Quand inconsciemment je remarquais que les gens s'écartaient presque de mon chemin comme si je sentais la « merde » (pardonnez l'expression) à trois kilomètres à la ronde, c'est comme si je n'existais pas, transparente, invisible… tout se ressemble… Et puis heureusement, il y avait les quelques généreux qui se sentaient obligés de donner quelques choses et ceux trop rares qui le voulaient vraiment. Alors à force j'essayais d'ignorer le mauvais et de garder en mémoire ce qui semblait à peu près bon… Oui mais encore une fois ça faisait mal !

*********

Heureusement depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Harry m'a pris chez lui, j'y loge maintenant en tant comme il dit « que colocataire officieuse »… Il m'aide depuis à essayer de me relever et de comprendre tout ce que j'ai vécu dans cette rue, sous ces ponts, devant ces bouches de métro, sur ces paliers. Et comble du tout il m'a trouvé du travail dans son entreprise, en tant que sa conseillère et assistante personnelle. J'avais de nouveaux un salaire convenable mais j'avais retenu la leçon. Je me contentais donc du strict minimum me permettant quelque plaisir et loisirs souvent avec lui d'ailleurs. J'avais d'ailleurs accepté la proposition hier d'Harry de devenir sa colocataire « officielle » car inconsciemment s'était tissé entre nous suite à ces nombreuses discussions, son vécu de bénévole, un certain lien… J'étais d'ailleurs moi-même maintenant une bénévole et j'essayai d'aider retenant l'expérience de mon vécu. Et c'est donc en tout amitié que nous vivons dans son appartement plus que confortable d'un petit quartier tranquille.

J'avais cependant appris une chose, _« malgré les apparences essayer de ne jamais baisser les bras, ne jamais cesser d'espérer qu'un jour tout ira mieux »_… car la vie ce n'est point un jeu mais un perpétuel combat !

Merci de votre lecture...

et à un jour prochain... peut être

C.


End file.
